Beyond the Frown
by Rylee the Pegasis
Summary: (TimxBrian) Tim finds the Hooded Man stalking outside of his hotel room one night, but, this time, with the death of Jay still fresh in his mind, he has much more motivation to catch him now. But, he gets a little bit more than he bargained for when he finds out that the Hooded Man has a few more feelings toward him than just malice. (Rated for language, Yaoi, and some dubcon.)


**[A/N]: My friend, 15madycat on Tumblr requested _specifically _this with a prompt. Here's what she asked for: Tim finally captures Hoody and brings him back to his house while Hoody is unconscious. Hoody wakes up in a sitting potion tied to the back of Tim's bed as Tim watches him. Hoody slightly freaks out before realizing where he is. Tim asks a few questions with no response then unmasks Hoody (with force because Hoody doesn't like being unmasked and doesn't want Tim to know who he is thus ending up somewhat like a small little wrestling thing) turning out to be Brian. She also wanted Brian to be seme. Enjoy!**

Uneasiness filled the air of the dark night as a single lost man lay sleeping in hotel room, an ashtray of freshly-used cigarettes on his bedside table alongside a bottle of pills. Those pills were the only thing that kept him from losing control of himself, and now he was running dangerously low on them. The hopes of a refill were obliterated, and even if he were to get them, they would only be stolen. All he could do was just remain in his restless slumber and brood about what the following day had to bring.

_Tap, tap, tap._

The man's soft, caramel eyes blinked open in a daze. He looked up, swearing that he'd heard somebody tapping on the window of his current stay. Though curiosity was eating him from the inside, he dare not move. Investigation would only make things worse; he'd learned that from his recently deceased friend. The thought made him stiffen, his chest tightening with rage and his weary eyes clouded with pain at the same time. The man attempted to push his mourning away long enough to get a glance at what was disturbing his sleep.

It was the Hooded Man.

Memories of pursuit, screaming, and betrayal flashed back to the small male as he saw the blood red frown sewn onto that familiar black mask. He knew that the mask was a lie though. He knew that the Hooded Man was always grinning as he watched the suffering that he'd endured, as he'd consciously been the thief that had been taking his medication, as he'd used him as a puppet in his sick, _fucked up _little games. He'd had imagined the person behind the mask licking their lips with satisfaction as his dirty bidding was done when he got behind a mask himself. But out of all the Hooded Man had put him through, the worst that had happened was when he had made a death note for his only friend by leading him to Alex, who was waiting there with a gun.

Rage surged through the man's body, his muscles screaming for him to get up and attack the Hooded Man. But, his better, more cautious half, told him to restrain himself. The man glanced over at the camera that lay next to the near-empty bottle of pills, and one name flashed through his mind; the one name that gave him the bravery to get up out of his secure spot and go out to face the dangers that were thrown at him:

_Jay._

The man stood up, swiping the camera off the table and pressing record. He turned the camera towards the window, only to find that the Hooded Man had began his hasty departure.

"Not this time..." the boy growled under his breath, gripping the camera close to his chest.

He made his way to the door, flinging it open and beginning his swift pursuit towards the Hooded Man. He was fast, but the hood-clad man was faster. He always seemed to slick away from any hit that any of the guys tried to make, but, the man was bound and determined to catch him this time.

He wouldn't let him get away this time. He _couldn't_.

The cool wind of winter immediately attacked the man's exposed flesh as he chased the Hooded Man, sending goosebumps up and down his body. But, the nip in the air wasn't the only thing making his hair stand on end; as the chase went on, the man came to a sudden realization that they were headed straight for a wooded area. The Hooded Man disappeared into the sea of trees, while his pursuer stopped in his tracks. All he could manage was a weak, yet bold,

"_Hey_! Come back here!"

He stared out into the darkness created by the dim light of the night and the shade casted by the trees. The Hooded Man's frantic footsteps grow fainter as the boy that had just been chasing him mere moments ago had stopped with defeat. He panted and took a moment to collect his thoughts.

_He wouldn't have got my attention if he doesn't want to lead me somewhere_, the man thought to himself. _Maybe it's a trap, and I'm just about to fall into it. What if I go after him, and he's waiting there for me with a gun; just like Alex was for Jay? _He froze at the horrible memory and stiffened. _Wait a minute! This is the guy who led my best, and only friend to his death! I have to go after him; no matter what. Even if he does have a gun, I'll be ready for him, and if I don't live, at least I died trying. I have to come up with a plan, though; it would be suicide just running in there..._

Meanwhile, the Hooded Man was putting his own plans into action. His careful, gloved hand wrote a single name in his trademark handwriting on a sheet of blank paper. It felt good to simply write his name; not "liar", not "he", just simply the man's true name. He hadn't done it in a long time, nor could he remember the last time he had. After sketching each letter with careful perception of how it should turn out, he dotted the "i" in the name with the haunting symbol that had been etched into his brain forever: the Operator Symbol.

The Hooded Man took a moment to admire the note before he heard a _CRACK! _disturb the silence of the woods. He didn't have second-guess about whom had made the noise. He hastily picked up his work and taped it to the bark of a tree. He glanced back one last time before scurrying off into the shadows. His purser burst from the seclusion of the trees determinedly, quickly scanning the area for anything out of the ordinary. The man tilted his head curiously as he spotted the note the Hooded Man had left for him. He ripped it off the tree, gasping at what it read.

"_Tim_"

The man crumpled up the piece of paper, as if angered by his own name. Tim threw it off into the middle of the clearing and strolled off into the woods, surveying he surroundings carefully as he tread on. The Hooded Man was rather pleased with his reaction, but at the same time, he felt a pang of guilt for doing that to Tim. He stepped out from his hiding spot and back into the clearing where he'd worked on the foreboding note.

Suddenly, the Hooded Man was sent tumbling to the ground as he was tackled by a smaller body. He snarled and tried to force his attacker off him, but, his strength failed him as an arm wrapped around his neck. His oxygen was cut off and his body gave in under the choke hold. He found himself desperate for air, attempting to choke out something in his defense.

Alas, his attempts were in vain.

The Hooded Man felt a wave of defeat sweep over him as he slowly started to lose consciousness. All he could do now was hope that whoever was attacking him would not finish him off, and that he would be able to make a quick escape in the very end, like he always did. Though, he couldn't help but feeling as if that this would be his grand finale. The last thing that he saw was the night sky, slightly rose-tinted from his mask, before his whole world went black.

* * *

Darkness. It was unnerving, but at the same time, a sense of relief for the Hooded Man as he realized that he wasn't deceased. In fact, reality started to fall back into place, revealing a dimly-lit hotel room. He caught a glimpse of a bright gleam from a shiny object that appeared to be floating in midair. However, as his vision became more and more clear, he found that the object was lying in the lap of Tim, who was sleeping in a chair across from him. The Hooded Man found that the soft cushioning under him that we was lounging on a bed. For a moment, it felt good to be back resting on a tidy, comfortable mattress, not the grime-covered ones he usually slept on.

_If_ he slept on one, that is.

Many nights he would have to fall asleep on the ground or an uncomfortable concrete floor that would leave his rear feeling numb in the morning. But, cruel reality hit him as he realized that he couldn't have his cake and eat it too. He was _tied _to the bed.

The Hooded Man glared at Tim, who was dead asleep. He could faintly make out the object that he'd seen shining earlier: a knife. There was his freedom, lying in he lap of one of his enemies, and his fate hung in the balance. He grunted, attempting to writhe free of his bonds, but, he faced failure once again. Tim let out a snort in his sleep, alarming the man. His heart pounded in his chest, and he discovered that it didn't feel good to be on the other side of the knife. All he could do was thrash, for his hands were tied behind him and his feet were his only option.

_CREAK!_

The noise seemed to turn into a never-ending echo that cut through the silence of the room. Tim grunted, awaking from his restless slumber. At first, he didn't know where he was, but, then seeing the Hooded Man bound to his bed forced him to remember. He grabbed the knife from his lap and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So, I finally have you." Tim began coolly. "Now, you better answer every single one of these _fucking _questions, or else we'll have a few problems."

The Hooded Man shook his head, remaining headstrong like he always had.

"First off, why are you doing this? What do you want?" Tim inquired, gripping the knife tightly in his hand. The hood-clad man didn't respond, making him even more mad. "What do you know about the thing in the suit?! _Why won't you answer me_?!"

The man in the hoodie could barely stand being scolded like a dog, but, he wouldn't have lay a finger on Tim, even if his hands weren't restricted. He probably just would've ran, like he always did.

"What the _fuck _is wrong with you?!" Tim spat, his questions becoming more and more intense and aggressive. "Why did you help Alex kill Jay?! What does that thing want?!"

The Hooded Man refused to respond and Tim narrowed his eyes.

"Okay then, if you won't answer me, I'll _force _the answers out of you." he hissed, raising his knife.

But, instead of striking, he threw it against the wall. He pounced on the Hooded Man, forcing his arms down and straddling his waist. Tim put his hands on the dark cloth mask; the only hiding the Hooded Man's true identity, and prepared to unmask him. He realized what the smaller man was doing and used his size to his advantage, bucking and throwing him off to the side. Tim yelped as he bounced off the mattress and hit the floor. He rose, and without any warning snatched the Hooded Man by his hood, violently ripping it and the mask off. Tim gasped as the black mask fluttered to the floor, revealing brown hair that had originally been obstructed by the hood. Instead of seeing the smug, maniacal face that he'd thought that he would find under the mask, he saw a face that brought him great shock and filled him with nostalgia of the days before all of this started.

It was Brian.

Tim recoiled with horror, reeling backwards and backing up against the wall.

"N-no! It's not!" he cried.

Once Tim's initial shock calmed, he was able to take a few steps closer to his old friend. Memories of their days in college flashed back into his mind; all their jokes, all their happy times together, and the warm glow on Brian's face. Now, the glow had faded from every inch of his body.; he had bags under his eyes, his hair was unkempt, and he looked petrified and confused. Tim shook as he grabbed the knife and cut Brian's ties, and as unexpected as it was, he didn't flee.

"Brian, why are you doing this?!" Tim demanded. His voice became more weaker and mournful as he began to bother his old friend with questions. "Who is that tall thing?! What does it want?! Why does it want to kill us?! Why did you lead Jay to Alex? A-and why... do I turn into that masked thing? Why do six months j-just... disappear as if they never happened...?"

Brian could detect a hint of desperation in his voice. A pang of sadness and guilt hit him like a punch in the stomach. He couldn't help it; he stalked back over to Tim and glared for a moment, listening to his now faint questions. There was no hint of the anger and aggression he'd used earlier when he'd faced the Hooded Man, no, it was now full of remorse and reflection of what had been happening the past few years of his life. Brian's secret caring nature didn't allow for him to leave Tim's side when he was this upset.

"When will it all be over...? I don't even know who I am anymore with that mask-" Tim was interrupted by Brian jumping on top of him and forcefully crushing their lips together. He ran his gloved fingers through the boy's jet black hair as he deepened the kiss. Tim didn't kiss back, but only pushed Brian away. "What the fuck, man?!"

Brian looked down sympathetically at the confused boy, and responded with a low, dry voice that seemed to have not been used in ages,

"I love you, Tim."

Tim's body went rigid, and he carefully tried to take in the situation. Brian... _loved him_?! After everything that he'd done, after all that he'd put him through, after all these years, he said that he _loved him_?!

"W-what...?" Tim choked out.

"Tim, I only wanted to protect you." Brian confessed somewhat desperately. "I didn't mean to cause you this much pain... the-there's too much influence in my life right now..."

Brian once again began to kiss Tim, but, with little resistance this time. All he got was a few simple,

"Nnng... no... Brian... s-stop... we can't... I don't... not... here..."

Despite his protests, Tim wouldn't deny that it felt good having another pair of lips against his. It had been so long since he'd been this intimate with anybody in ages and the sudden attention from an old friend made his body long for more. But, he knew that this was the man that had caused a many a seizure for him, and even killed his only friend. This was also the man that had been there for him so many years ago; his shoulder to cry on, his protector from those who teased him for his size and strange tendencies, and his first, not to mention _best _friend, even before Jay.

"Brian-" Tim was interrupted by Brian invading his mouth with his tongue.

Both men blushed darkly as the passionate kiss deepened, then Tim growled as he felt a hand covered by fabric slide up his shirt. He shuddered as the soft fingers ran over his nipples and groaned a bit when they tweaked one. Brian trailed his hands to the hem of Tim's shirt and worked it off of him. Tim was still muttering objections, but, they'd become practically inaudible and what little one could understand was gibberish. Arousal made its way between his legs as Brian started to work at his nipples a bit more with his mouth.

Tim gripped Brian's hair, but, instead of trying to stop him, he let out a loud, somewhat feminine-sounding moan. Brian smirked as he pulled away from the smaller boy's chest and noted that he was beginning to get hard. He brought him into his lap, kissing and gently biting his neck at the same time. Brian found Tim's belt buckle and undid it, ripping the belt off with a zipping sound and tossing it to the side. The hood-clad man removed his gloves and fumbled with the zipper of the smaller man's jeans. Tim knew it was wrong, Tim knew it was his chance to spring off the bed and flee, Tim knew who this man was and what he'd done in the past, Tim _knew_. But, he didn't _care_.

Lust rushed through him as Brian groped his crotch, stroking him through his boxers and seductively licking the spots on his neck where he had bitten and left a hickey. Tim shivered, his body longing for even more. As if he read his mind, Brian snaked his hand into Tim's underwear and began to pump the now throbbing member as well as he could in the tight space. He questioned why Brian refused to take it any further than just simple stroking in his boxers. When Brian felt Tim was erect and longing enough, he stopped his stroking, annoying his partner.

"Why'd you stop?!" Tim demanded.

Brian simply responded by pushing him down on the bed. Tim puzzled at what he was doing for a moment, but, then discovered as his pants were snatched down from his waist to his ankles. He felt rather uncomfortable at having his backside exposed at a time like this, even though he was horny beyond belief. He'd heard how bad anal had hurt, but, he'd never thought he'd be in this position. Brian pulled down his own jeans and made sure to lubricate his erection with his saliva. Still, that didn't exactly soothe Tim. Brian did not want him to be scared and so tense that he didn't _enjoy _it. He leaned over Tim's ear and asked in a soft, hushed whisper,

"Do you trust me?"

Chills ran up and down the nude boy's spine, and not just because of Brian's warm breath in his ear. Of course he didn't trust him! After all that he'd been through, Brian expected Tim to _trust him_?! But, he then remembered that Brian had told him that he was only trying to protect him because he loved him. Tim remembered all of the times in college when he'd trusted him with his darkest secrets and how he'd never told another living soul. Despite the fact that his mind was screaming "_No!_", he said with a quick nod, "Yes."

He hadn't been listening to his logical side ever since he'd caught Brian and tied him up on the hotel bed. Why start now?

Brian accepted Tim's consent gratefully and positioned himself over his entrance. He held his hips and slowly pushed in. The pain, oh the _pain_! Tim cried out, as if he'd never felt such excruciating amounts of aches, though, he was pretty sure he had. But, he quickly adjusted when Brian gave him a moment to get used to it once he was completely inside him. Once he felt better, Tim gave him a notion to start, and Brian did exactly as he was told. He pounded in and out of Tim, sending waves of pleasure through their bodies. Tim had never imagined that he would feel so fulfilled by being fucked by another man, but, there he was.

Pants and moans filled the air as their lovefest continued, which eventually turned to cries of ecstasy as both men approached their climaxes. Brian thrust harder and faster with each command Tim gave and eventually became sweaty from working so intensely at trying to make the smaller man cum. Though, he thought that he was to orgasm sooner than Tim was at the rate he was going.

"B-Brian... I-I'm..." Tim barely managed.

Brian didn't reply, he was too focused on trying to send them both into a state of pure bliss.

Tim couldn't take it anymore and he hollered incoherent sentences as he released his white load onto the sheets of the bed. His climatic screams and the tightening of his muscles around Brian sent the bigger man over the edge. He came inside Tim, only letting out a restrained groan as he did so. He collapsed on top of him, landing in a position where after pulling out, he could gently nuzzle Tim's shoulder. The best friends panted in unison as they tried to snap out of their post-orgasm haze. Brian slid next to Tim in bed and threw a blanket over them. Tim gripped onto him, as if he were the only thing keeping him alive. As he started to fall asleep in Brian's chest, he hoped he wouldn't wake up alone in the morning.

* * *

Tim snored softly as he slept, unaware of what was going on around him. Brian had slipped out of his grasp once he'd completely calmed down and was now cleaning the fluids from his clothes. He slipped his clothes back on and scooped up his black mask as well. Brian stared at it for a good amount of time, carefully looking at the sad face permanently stitched into it. He thought about what Tim must think of him when he's behind that mask, and how much he hates him. Brian stiffened; he _hated _the thought of Tim resenting him like that. But, at least he'd shown him how he'd really felt that night, at least he _knew_. Brian brightened up, knowing that Tim was _his _now and that one day, when they made it through this mess, they could be together.

He made his way towards the door and reached for the doorknob. But, just as he was ready to leave, he heard a small beep. Brian reeled around, discovering that Tim had left the camera in the chair that he'd been watching over him from when he first discovered he'd been kidnapped. He walked over to it, picking it up with his gloved hands and examining the cause of the noise. The camera battery was on low and it was merely notifying that it needed to be recharged. But, Brian realized that from the moment that Tim had tied him up until then, he camera had been _recording_. He was shocked for a brief second, but, he just simply turned the camera off and popped the tape out, shoving it into his pocket.

"Wouldn't want that going on YouTube, now would we?" Brian chuckled to himself.

He set the camera down on Tim's bedside table, next to the ashtray full of now burnt-out cigarettes and dwindling number of pills in a bottle. Brian made sure his old pal was completely out of it before shoving the bottle of medication into his pocket. Guilt burned into him like freshly-heated metal, but, he knew he would make it up to him someday. But for now, he would just have to make sure his own Slender Sickness was gone so he could fight for his and Tim's freedoms. Freedom came with a price, and Tim's debt was payed in pills.

Brian leaned down to kiss the small man's forehead before shoving his hood over his head and his mask over his face. As bad as he wanted to stay with him and just curl up, keeping him close until the sun rose, he couldn't. He had to leave, and it was probably better off for Tim that he did. He walked out the door, silently closing it behind him so he wouldn't wake the sleeping bundle inside.

Despite what his mask looked like, Brian had the biggest grin of them all plastered onto his face as he made his way back into the woods.


End file.
